


Sdra2/Dra Art book!

by Ashiipawzz



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, sdra2 - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 06:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashiipawzz/pseuds/Ashiipawzz
Summary: My Sdra2/Dra Art Book!
Relationships: Kurokawa Mikako/Mekaru Rei, Sannoji Mikado/Yomiuri Nikei
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my art book! I take requests! 

I mainly draw Sdra2/Dra so uh yeah! :D 

Requests:  
Request a character or a ship! I won't do Sora x Nikei, Yoruko x Sora, or Teruya x Iroha. I will not do that, they're just big discomforts of mine. I might make an exception for Sora x Yoruko  
A scenery or something! I can do anything you want! ^^

Most of this will be sfw! The furthest I'm going is either shirts off, kissing, or cuddling. I don't have much experience drawing nsfw anyways.


	2. Rei x Mikako

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rei x Mikako! I adore this ship

https://ibb.co/YpwK5fY

**Author's Note:**

> What have I gotten myself into-


End file.
